Rules
MC-Empires has a strict no-tolerance policy with specific rules that MUST be followed at all times. Anything done across any of the Official MC-Empires communication platforms can affect you in game, as well as vice versa. In-game Rules No Hacked/Cracked Clients, Hacking, or Macros : Using clients, resource packs, macros / programs etc that modify your gaming experience in a way that would give you an unfair advantage over the rest of the player base against other players or staff will result in a ban without warning. This may include DDoSing, DoSing, Doxing (releasing personal information including ips, maintaining other players' ip addresses, ip address lists, sharing ips, attempting to use / using someone's full name or the like), threats to DDoS, and / or Swatting (which will result in permanent removal from the server and an IP Ban). An overview on the types of mods permitted on MC-Empires is located here. Note: Butterfly / Drag clicking and editing / deleting logs/history is not permitted and could result in a ban. ::: 1st Offense: 30 Day Temp-Ban ::: 2nd Offense: Permanent Ban : Though alting is permitted, if there are affiliated accounts on the server affiliated with the account that has broken this rule they will all be permanently removed from the server. Towns seen teaming with hackers and repeat offenders run the risk of the same punishment and / or the disband of their towns as it breaks the rules No Advertising : Putting a link/reference/name of another server in chat that relates to another server, leads to pornographic images or sites, screamers, pictures, and links/references to your personal youtube/twitch account (where the content is unrelated to MC-Empires) may result in a ban. ::: 1st Offense: '''Verbal Warning (unless it's excessive in which case you could be muted or removed from the server.)' ::: '''2nd Offense: 7 Day Mute' ::: 3rd Offense: 30 Day Temp Ban ::: 4th Offense: Permanent Ban : Spam advertising will result in an immediate and permanent ban. Glitches and Exploits : Using a glitch or exploit within the game to provide yourself, your towns or others an advantage will result in a ban from the server. : Examples: :* Enderpearl Glitching :* Lava / Water Glitching :* Item Duplication :* exploiting /nick to evade getting muted and causing spam ::: 1st Offense: 1 Day Temp Ban ::: 2nd Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban ::: 3rd Offense: 30 Day Temp Ban ::: 4th Offense: Permanent : Glitching into towns will result in an immediate 7d tempban for the first offense with subsequent offences being reviewed by Staff members and could be permanent. : If you and another member are caught working as a team to find a means to glitch into a town you will suffer the same consequences. Note: In cases of very serious exploits the resulting punishment regardless of the quantity of offenses will be a permanent ban - examples of this include but are not limited to duplication of items and punishment is at the discretion of Staff. Towns caught housing members duplicating run the risk of being disbanded. Derogatory Remarks : We are an all inclusive server. Using discriminatory / racist / homophobic or sexual remarks can make players feel unwelcome on the server. This is not the case and will not be tolerated. : In game items created with a racial or antisemitic slur could be confiscated (on top of the consequences listed below) : Examples: :* nigger :* Beaner :* Cracker :* Spic :* Skins Depicting Racist Figures (like Hitler) :* #KickTrainees ::: 1st Offense: Verbal Warning (unless it's excessive in which case you could be muted or removed from the server.) ::: 2nd Offense: 4hr temp mute ::: 3rd Offense: 1-3 Day Temp Ban depending on severity ::: 4th Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban : Excessive offenses will be at the discretion of the upper staff and punishment will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc. Punishments could include, but are not limited to Immediate Temp Bans (without warning), Immediate Permanent Ban (without notice), IP Mute, IP Ban, Alt Muting and the like. Respect Players and Staff : Staff are volunteers that are here to ensure the server runs smoothly. They do not have the option of ignoring rule breakers. If you choose to disrespect or disregard them, you risk punishment. They are not here to abuse, they are here to keep the server running for everyone. This includes excessive trolling, name calling etc. ::: 1st Offense: Verbal Warning (unless it's excessive) ::: 2nd Offense: Formal Warning (/warn) ::: 3rd Offense: 1 Day Temp Ban ::: 4th Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban : Excessive offenses will be at the discretion of the upper staff and punishment will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc. Punishments could include, but are not limited to Permanent Ban, IP Mute, IP Ban, Alt Muting and the like. No Sexually Inappropriate Material : We are a server for players of all ages. Offering yourself, or pictures of yourself, to any player or staff. Directing sexual gestures and phrases, towards others is not appropriate. This includes inappropriate builds and skins. : 1st Offense: Verbal Warning ::: 3rd Offense: 1 Day Temp Ban ::: 4th Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban ::: t'th Offense: 30 Day Temp Ban' : Excessive offenses will be at the discretion of the upper staff and punishment will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc. Punishments could include, but are not limited to Permanent Ban, IP Mute, IP Ban, Alt Muting and the like. Don't Spam or Swear : Repeating the same phrases, flooding the chat, repeat or random characters (such as in makign designs), writing gibberish or a collection of letters for the purposes of annoying others are all examples of spam as it pertains to this rule. This includes TPA Spam, private message spam, towns join spam and the like. : Note: starting hashtags is seen as spam as it coaxes players to start spamming / rioting and purposefully causing spawn may result in an immediate warn/mute/kick without a verbal warning. : 1st Offense: Verbal Warning ::: 3rd Offense: Temp Mute up to 60 Minutes ::: 4th Offense: 1 Day Temp Ban ::: 5th Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban : As is noted below in Rule #9, attempting to trap with spam like "/tp for wild pvp" can result in an immediate 7 day ban, removal of your inventory, and/or a facmute for your whole towns : Excessive offenses will be at the discretion of the upper staff and punishment will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc this includes, but is not limited to, trying to start riots / spam / number spam or the like. Punishments could include, but are not limited to, permanent ban, ipmute, or muting of alts. In Game Scamming is Not Permitted : Scamming is not permitted on the server. Players misrepresenting items for sale, offering to give an item in payment for actions and not following through when able, bait and switch, are all examples of scamming. This INCLUDES renaming items as if they are something they are not (like mooshroom eggs, custom enchant books and the like) in the Auction House. Using alts to scam could result in a permanent ban. : Insiding (joining a town and get mod powers then destory buildings, steal) is not scamming. Be choosy who you team with! ::: 1st Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban ::: 2nd Offense: 14 Day Temp Ban ::: 3rd Offense: 30 Day Temp Ban : Excessive offenses that follow will be reviewed by upper staff and punishment for continued abuse will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc. TP / TPA Killing, Portal Trapping, and Traps : TP / TPA Killing and Traps that remove a players ability to /spawn or /home will result in removal from the server without warning. Examples of bannable traps are those that would render the player completely unable to play (ie: If the trapper were to log off the player would be stuck there indefinitely). If a player chooses to enter a dangerous area they do so at their own risk (This is, after all towny boys and girls!) : Spamming or advertising for "Wild PvP" in which players unclaim an area with the plan to claim on arrival of the other member can result in the same outcome. ::: 1st Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban ::: 2nd Offense: 14 Day Temp Ban ::: 3rd Offense: 30 Day Temp Ban : Using alts to avoid a harsher punishment could result in removal of your accounts from the server. : Attempting to trap with requests like "/tp for wild pvp" can result in an immediate 7 day ban, removal of your inventory, and/or a facmute for your whole towns. : Excessive offenses that follow will be reviewed by upper staff and punishment for continued abuse will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc. Selling in game items / IGN's etc for paypal or other game items Players are not permitted to sell in game items including their minecraft account on the server for paypal / cash or make deals regarding other game modes ::: 1st Offense: 2 Verbal warnings ::: 2nd Offense: 7 Day Temp Ban ::: 3rd Offense: 30 Day Temp Ban : Excessive offenses that follow will be reviewed by upper staff and punishment for continued abuse will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc. In Real Life Money Scamming / Chargebacks : In Real Life Money Scamming in which someone promises to purchase a server store item in return for favors in game will result in a Ban. Scamming someone out of IRL Money is a perm ban. Period. : Purchasing ranks for any player other than yourself or in trade for items in game is not permitted. Players who agree to this type of transaction are placing themselves at risk. Chargebacks will result in a permanent ban from the server until the funds are repayed for a first time offense only. : Continued offenses will result in complete removal from the server with no chance of appeal. Bypassing Locked / Muted chat : If you choose to attempt to bypass a chat lock, it could result in removal from the server. Bypassing when staff are trying to communicate without interruption on something that is seen as important only undermines the server as a whole. : Bypassing locked chat includes (but is not limited to) /bounty, disbanding towns, etc. ::: 1st Offense: 5m - 60m tempban from the server. ::: Continued offenses could result in complete removal from the server. No Inappropriate IGNs : As stated in rule 4: Racism, Discrimination, Sexual, and Derogatory Remarks, Impersonating staff, or words that are typically filtered on MC-Empires are examples of IGN's not welcome here. If a player is seen with an inappropriate IGN, they will be banned until they change their name and an appeal is submitted. : 1st Offense: Permanent ban until changed ::: Continued offenses could result in complete removal from the server Do not attempt to bypass a mute : Bypassing a mute could result in removal from the server. Wait out your mute and follow the rules, it's really that simple. : Excessive offenses will be at the discretion of the upper staff and punishment will be at the discretion of the Head Admin / Owners etc this includes, but is not limited to, trying to start riots / spam / number spam or the like. Auto Cannoning : Auto Cannoning is a bannable offense. It undermines the spirit of the game and player interaction/involvement. ::: Punishment will be at the discretion of upper staff : NOTE: If you log while frozen, delete files, history, change settings, amend or disable windows logging, start, refresh, or end windows processes, alter game specific logs or the like during or before a screenshare you WILL be permanently banned with the removal of the ability to purchase an unban. This punishment could also apply to alts. Failure to join the Discord while frozen will result in the same. : You are not permitted to record the screensharing process. If you record the SS process you and all your affiliated accounts and IP will be banned from the server. : Evading an IP ban is not permitted. : Execution of forum punishments is up to the Administrators, Owners and Developers. : : (Please read table above) Punishments after the first are based on what was your last ban, what were you banned for and if the proof is valid or not (reviewed by staff).